


一次离别

by WelkinAkiania



Category: The Voice Kids (Vlaanderen)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: Jade成为了2018年法兰德斯儿童好声音的冠军。
Relationships: Gers Pardoel&Jade De Rijcke





	一次离别

**Author's Note:**

> *师生向，非爱情

决赛，那些灯光曾闪得他目眩；现在，酒吧里，它们让他更恍惚。他把黑色卫衣的袖子挽起来，露出那块有些微磨损的金色劳力士，表盘上的指针转向对孩子们而言已然是深夜的数字。

他站起身，环视一圈后视线在另一片人群落定，那里An的脸上挂着与宣布冠军时一致的笑容。在An察觉注视并回头后，他挑起一根眉毛，向她展示露出表盘的那一面手腕。女人眼睛睁大一瞬，很快又点点头。现在，尽管这三个月盛宴带来的欢乐情绪还未消解完毕，但筵席终归走向结束——必须由导师们决定淘汰与晋级的人选，必须由投票决定最后的冠军，必须由An宣布今晚的终结。

他坐下来，感觉身旁少女的视线落在自己身上。他偏过头去，“怎么？”

她摇摇头，不言语。

今晚他们并没有太多交流，台上时讲着官方点评，到台下也说不出除祝贺的陈词滥调以外更多的话。他的油嘴滑舌全都献给即兴与非即兴的说唱舞台，落到人际交往时却总是万般情绪哽在喉口不得倾吐。他对上少女明亮的眼眸，最后什么也没说出来，只是揽过肩膀向着镜头扯出一个笑容。

他突然站起身来，椅子向后蹭出巨大的声响。整个酒吧里人声嘈杂，没人注意到他的异常。他站在门口，下一步就要踏进布鲁塞尔寒冷的冬夜。时至午夜，路灯光从头顶缓慢流下，敲着叶子，在他身前落满一片阴影。他突然想到，布鲁塞尔很好，比利时也很好，也许他半年前选择接受节目组的邀请是一次正确的选择。他在同语异乡的土地上感到了久违的关注与认同。

以及一个冠军学生。

他回过头去，正捕捉到已然站在自己身侧的少女。他想到她先前录制时还穿着短裙，惊愕地望过去，看见对方披着大衣时才放下心来。身后An已经在组织退场，但人们推搡磨蹭中，站在门口的还只有他们两人。

“您在这里干什么？”

他笑起来，给出一个合理的回答，“抽烟散心。”

“您说自己从不抽烟。”

啊，没错，他从不抽烟。但此时此地此刻，他突然感觉，抽一支烟也许会好受很多。

“那你刚才在里面干什么？”

“喝酒庆祝。”她一本正经地回答。

他扭过头去，少女脸上一如既往没有表情，可他生生读出一丝笑意，“但你从不喝酒。”

“是我不能喝酒。”

啊，没错，他要多少次提醒才能想起来，过去三个月中他一直是在与一群儿童朝夕相处，即使是她，也要在一个月后才年满十五。他时常感觉自己是音乐的巨人与生活的矮人，他仍要成熟与成长，但转眼之间他已经不年轻了，有更多更年轻的力量围绕着他。这一刻她，以及他们，在仰视他，下一刻就会淹没他。

身后的人渐渐涌上来。他低头看一眼，“你的东西都带全了？”

她拍拍身上的包。他又问道，“你家人来接你吗？”

她为所有的人一起推开门去，一条河流涌入午夜布鲁塞尔的街巷。他跟着她，他们行走，碰见许许多多学员的父母，寒暄，道贺，感谢，再看着一个个家庭相伴着走远。最后司机开来他的奔驰，摇下车窗示意他上车。车内暖风抚慰了他身上的寒气。他迷迷糊糊地想，一个秋天结束了，一个冬天开始了。

半年以后，他在鹿特丹的家里穿着短袖吹着空调，从ins上刷到她发布第一支单曲的消息。

他给这位互关艺人点了个赞。


End file.
